


Perfectly Imperfect

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Poem Prompt, Poetry, Poll Prompt, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: Isa glances beside him at the redhead as he admires the sunset. Isa would much rather watch Lea; he’s far more fascinating. Just as colourful. The soft breeze has undone a few wisps of Lea’s hair, causing them to frame his face. To point out his freckles. Almost like a maze. Or a map. Guiding him to those brilliant green eyes that somehow look softer in the glowing light of the setting sun. He no longer looks so tired. He looks content. More than content. Isa smiles gently before reaching out towards Lea. He brushes a lock of hair behind his ear, causing Lea to close his eyes and smile at the touch. When he opens his eyes next, those green orbs are on Isa. Good. He has his full attention. Isa has nothing in particular to say; he just wanted Lea to look at him. And now he is with the most loving gaze. A gaze that burns Isa’s cheeks, the sensation trailing down to his chest. Hot enough to melt his heart.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Perfectly Imperfect

_Darling, I can’t help but fret about_

_how the wind caresses your soft hair,_

_how the sun kisses your smooth skin,_

_and how the rain makes it glisten._

_How your lips can form such splendor_

_in every word you speak._

_How your eyes can see the true me_

_and still find me stunning…_

It’s calm. Serene. The clock tower always is. Even more so at times like this when Isa only has Lea’s company. The kids are great, but they’re also boisterous. Energetic. Exhausting. Isa needs a break from them every so often. As for Lea… Well, he could use a break from the redhead here and there, as well, but he would never actually want to take a break. He had a ten-year long break from him. No more. Besides, Lea has also grown to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Isa glances beside him at the redhead as he admires the sunset. Isa would much rather watch Lea; he’s far more fascinating. Just as colourful. The soft breeze has undone a few wisps of Lea’s hair, causing them to frame his face. To point out his freckles. Almost like a maze. Or a map. Guiding him to those brilliant green eyes that somehow look softer in the glowing light of the setting sun. He no longer looks so tired. He looks content. More than content. Isa smiles gently before reaching out towards Lea. He brushes a lock of hair behind his ear, causing Lea to close his eyes and smile at the touch. When he opens his eyes next, those green orbs are on Isa. Good. He has his full attention. Isa has nothing in particular to say; he just wanted Lea to look at him. And now he is with the most _loving_ gaze. A gaze that burns Isa’s cheeks, the sensation trailing down to his chest. Hot enough to melt his heart.

“Something on your mind, Moonshine?” Lea speaks up.

Isa shakes his head. “Just you,” he says.

Lea’s smile widens as he leans into Isa’s touch, his hand still cupping along Lea’s jawline. Isa slides his hand to the nape of Lea’s neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss. His skin is radiating warmth. Isa has half a mind to blame it on the sun, but he knows all too well that Lea is just naturally _warm_. It’s part of what makes him so inviting. He opens his eyes momentarily, focusing on the freckles across the bridge of Lea’s nose. A constellation of his very own. His eyes fall shut once more as Lea pulls him closer. As close as they can get without losing their balance.

They break apart to catch their breath, but Lea is back on Isa sooner than either of them could say the other’s name. Isa doesn’t mind. Kissing Lea may very well be his favourite pastime. Although, he’ll never admit that. Doesn’t need to admit it. Lea is already aware of this fact. Then… There it is. _I love you_. Lea speaks it right against Isa’s lips, causing his heart to skip a beat. Once those words are spoken, the kissing stops. Eyes still closed, they press their foreheads together, resting. The tips of their noses brush against each other. It tickles.

Isa could exist in this moment forever. It’s simply perfect.

_Everything I see in you is beautiful,_

_from your flaws to your excellence._

_But just remember that_

_when everything is perfectly imperfect,_

_nothing can ever get any better_

_because things are already so great._

_And with you I see a bright, clear future;_

_one I’m willing to have_

_because it’s worth fighting for…_

Isa is in the kitchen, baking. He doesn’t do it often, but when the mood strikes him, it hits _hard_. So here he is. Except he’s found it necessary to take a brief hiatus due to being unable to open a new bag of flour.

Good thing Lea has impeccable timing.

“Sunbeam, I need your assistance,” Isa says.

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?”

“I can’t open this bag of flour.”

Lea grins. “So, you need me to show off how strong I am, yeah? Is that it?”

Isa rolls his eyes. He should’ve known better. “My hands are a mess and it’ll be easier if you just opened the bag for me.”

“Y’know, there is a sink right there.” He gestures to said kitchen accessory. “What do you need me for?”

Yeah. Isa really should have known better. “Fine. I need you to open the bag so that you can _showcase your strength_.” He goes along with it because he knows it’s the only way that he’ll get Lea to help him.

Another wide grin. “Anything for you, Moonshine.”

Lea picks the bag of flour up from the counter and starts to pull. Isa wipes at his brow with his arm as he waits. As his arm drops back to his side, though, a cloud of flour forms in the air. He and Lea cough as it settles around them. On them. Both their arms and faces nearly covered.

“Guess I’m too strong for my own good,” Lea says.

Isa breaks into a fit of laughter as he throws his arms around Lea’s neck. He kisses him, still laughing, so their lips barely meet.

“I love you, but man, flour tastes _disgusting_ ,” Lea goes on.

Isa’s still laughing. “Yes, it really does.”

Lea laughs, too. And rather than moving to clean up the mess, they remain in each other’s embrace. There’s nowhere else Isa would rather be. The mess doesn’t matter when he has Lea looking at him with that burning green gaze. There’s no better feeling than feeling like the only two people in the word. And right now, that is exactly the case.

As imperfect as this moment is, Isa could exist in it forever.

_I’ll love you until the day the sun burns out,_

_and even after that;_

_for when it comes to you,_

_there will always be a fire ablaze in my heart._

_And that fire will lead you to my soul_

_where you’ll be able to find a comfortable home_

_until the end of time and beyond._

_The love I feel is for you and no one else,_

_and that’ll never change._

_My heart will always beat in tune with yours._

Isa is trailing along behind Lea, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé. Isa has lost track of whatever story Lea is telling the kids, but all three of them seem more intrigued than they probably should be. Still, Isa can’t help but smile. After everything each of them has been through, he’s relieved they’re all able to be here today. More than relieved. He’s grateful. Indebted to whatever fate decided he was worth the second chance. Better yet, he’s thankful he’s able to experience this second chance at life with Lea. And he’s glad Lea has the kids to share it with. Isa wouldn’t have it any other way.

As he walks behind them, he watches as their shadows grow longer. Their shadows have just as much enthusiasm as they themselves are showcasing. There’s a certain amusement to it. Like a puppet show. The way Lea is practically flailing his arms around. The amount of distortion to Roxas’s, Xion’s, and Naminé’s posture as they laugh in response. Isa can almost guess the exact story Lea is telling them; it’s that expressive.

Then Lea looks over his shoulder and smiles at Isa. A smile that draws Isa in. A smile that causes him to fall even deeper in love with the redhead. Except there’s nothing Lea could do to make him fall out of love.

Now Lea has fallen behind, as well. He let the kids get ahead of them both, stopping until Isa catches up with him. He takes Isa’s hand in his own, kissing the back of it before they continue walking together. Lea’s hand is warm. Comforting. Every time they hold hands, Isa can’t help but fear he’ll slip away as soon as Lea lets go. He knows Lea would never let that happen, though. Lea will always be there to catch him when he falls. To save him. To guide him. To love him.

Isa will always be there, as well. Lea may be the one with control over fire, but there’s a fire burning within Isa, too. A fire just for Lea. Hmm. Perhaps Lea is the one who built it in the first place. A fire to light the way for them both if they ever get lost. A fire so that they’re never full encased by darkness. Whatever it’s there for, it’ll never burn out. Every time Lea even just _looks_ at Isa, it stokes the flames. It makes Isa feel full. Complete.

Soon enough, the stars are blinking above them. Yeah. The constellations in the sky have nothing on the constellations across Lea’s face. Lea has just as much of a story. Hell, he has a better story. A _true_ story. A story Isa finds far more admirable than any other. Just like he admires Lea’s strength and courage and determination. There’s so much about Lea that’s hard not to love. Why wouldn’t he love him? He’d be foolish not to. And he’d be foolish not to say it.

He stops in his tracks, stopping Lea with him. “I love you,” he speaks up. “Nothing will ever change that.”

Lea smiles gently. “I know.” He steps up to him, closing the small distance between them. “I love you, too.”

They don’t kiss; they just stare into each other’s eyes. Isa can see his entire future in that gaze. All the ups and downs. He’ll gladly take the bad times because he knows there will be even more good times. And he’ll take the good despite the bad. He’s learned that it’s impossible to have one without the other. There can’t be light without darkness. The stars cannot shine without a black sky. The sun cannot rise without the presence of the night. Nothing can be perfect without some imperfections. And that’s okay.

Isa can’t say he really cares what happens next anymore. So long as he has Lea to get in and out of trouble with. To make mistakes with. To get better with. To grow with. Because what’s life without a little heat? And what’s love without seeing past a few flaws?

Isa will live in this moment and the next, and he’ll take his existence just as it comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, I did a poll on my twitter a little while back with four lines from four different poems of mine to figure out which one to use for a LeaIsa prompt. This poem was the one to get the most votes (by, like, one point lmao). The featured line in the poll was: "There will always be a fire ablaze in my heart."
> 
> Enjoy!! <3
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Twitter: @/LadySage08  
> Tumblr: the-clock-strikes-twilight


End file.
